Gutters and Aozu
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] Based on the "Prince of Bowling" episode... if the title didn't give it away already. A little snippet with some KaidohInui hints (since Inui is kinda out of it).


**Disclaimers**: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money being made.

**Author**: aomurasakiai  
**Title**: Gutters and Aozu  
**Warnings**: Inui's Aozu, some sap/WAFF, possible OOC  
**Pairings**: Kaidoh/Inui  
**Spoilers**: Episodes 87-88 – Prince of Bowling  
**Rating**: PG  
**Special Thanks**: My one and only beta, Deb!!

"That's dirty, Inui-senpai! He's going for the gutter!"

"I misjudged you, Inui!"

Vaguely hearing the commotion that Momoshiro and Oishi-senpai were making, Kaidoh opened his eyes, despite the light-headedness he was feeling from the Aozu he had drunk. He turned to see Inui-senpai facing the gutter, as if the bespectacled teen was purposely aiming for it. Shocked at such cowardice (even though it WAS better drinking the shot glass than the pitcher), Kaidoh forced himself to stand… and immediately fell off the bench due to the Aozu affecting his balance. He did, however, manage to reach out and grab onto his senpai's leg, almost causing _him_ to lose balance.

"Until the end…" Kaidoh said, meeting the surprised eyes of Inui-senpai, even though they were hidden behind rectangular glasses.

"Don't you be giving… up!" he managed to finish before promptly passing out again. Inui, on the other hand, stumbled backwards and almost stepped on the younger teen. Avoiding the other's supine body by barely stepping over it, he bumped into Ryuzaki-sensei and caused both of them to gutter their respective bowling balls. Oishi quickly hoisted Kaidoh onto the bench before any further accidents could happen.

"Wa…Wait! That's not…" the older woman tried to protest but Inui handed her the shot glass filled with the dreaded blue drink, making her cringe.

"Let's drink… together!" Having no choice, Ryuzaki-sensei tentatively took the small glass and sipped a bit of it. But that in itself was powerful enough to blur her vision and send her falling to the floor while screaming her agony. Inui also drank from his glass, but unlike his sensei, he did it quite calmly. Nothing happened.

"Oi… Inui…" At Oishi's calling, he turned to look at the other third-year.

"I overdid it…" he told him matter-of-factly before he too crashed to the floor, out cold.

"Don't make something you can't drink yourself," Oishi exasperatedly told the unconscious Inui. He shrugged to himself and also hoisted the other up onto the bench, setting him next to Kaidoh.

----

In less than 5 minutes after Inui had guttered, Horio and Oishi both did as well and joined everyone else at the benches, passed out from the Aozu. Then the battle between the Momoshiro - Echizen team and the Kachirou - Katsuo team ensued. As the remaining players bowled their hearts out, struggling to get first place so they didn't have to drink the horrid Aozu, Kaidoh was trying to stay conscious.

"Inui-senpai…" he said, turning to look over at the slouched third-year.

"Sorry Kaidoh," Inui replied, raising his head with effort. "I seemed to have miscalculated on my Aozu. But I'm surprised that you are able to stay conscious while Fuji cannot."

"Tch, it could be that it's wearing off," Kaidoh said, slightly embarrassed by the praise. Thinking back, it _had_ taken him quite a while to come around… but his senpai was already awake from the Aozu.

_'Inui-senpai is more amazing.'_

"Arigato," the bespectacled teen said, smiling at the other. The mamushi turned away, realizing that he accidentally said it out loud. After several moments of silence, Inui sighed softly and placed one hand on his forehead.

"I'm going to rest for a while longer," he told Kaidoh. "I shouldn't have made the Aozu that strong…"

"Then, I'll sit on the floor so you can lie down," Kaidoh said, already moving so his senpai could rest more comfortably.

"Eh? But… it's okay. I'll be fine just sitting." But, Kaidoh was insistent and Inui had no choice but to lie down on the hard plastic bench.

"Well," he said, curling one arm under to cushion his head. "I suppose this is more comfortable than Oishi over there." Kaidoh glanced over at Oishi-senpai draped over the scoreboard panel and a smile threatened to break his stern expression. Looking back, he saw that Inui-senpai had drifted off. It was the first time he'd seen his senpai asleep. A strange sight and yet, it stirred some… pleasant feelings within him.

Leaning against the bench with his arms crossed, his head dropped forward and he too dozed off as one of the first-years screamed in the background.

"OKAA-SAN!!!"

Owari


End file.
